


Nothing's Changed

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Reunion, High School Superlatives, Interspecies, Leviathan Cas - Freeform, Multi, Naga Dean, Omega Castiel, Opposite Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: It's the couple’s 10th year High School Reunion.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: High School Reunion





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
> This ficlet is a short dedication to Diminuel and her version of Naga Dean and Leviathan Cas! Here are links to her comic featuring the two as well as amazing art of Naga Dean and Leviathan Castiel. Enjoy and show her love!!
> 
> http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/165912831230/underwater-the-underwater-noodles-are-finally  
> http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/165932262350/unforth-ninawaters-said-exaaaaactly-everytime 

  
  
About half a century ago was when the ‘war’ between the Naga and Leviathan ended, and a truce was set into stone. It took quite some time after for the generals of both warrior species to come to comfortable terms in sharing the Great Lake Baikal depths. It took nearly twenty years, but eventually, the species did mingle and shared hunting grounds, imports and exports, as well as starting to have interspecies schools. However, like many different cultures in most aspects, Nagas tended to stay among themselves, just as the Leviathans did.  
  
Leviathans weren’t the most social, while Nagas loved gatherings and events. Little by little, Leviathans did mingle, but they were mainly solitary in their nature. Lunch times were quite different. The Baikal High School did its best to teach that both cultures, and each of their differences, had to be respected. Lunch time was held in two intervals. For the Leviathans, there was a buffet style given, since the species had no particular diet. They ate everything...and at one point in history, they had even fed upon the Naga. Meanwhile, the Nagas tended to only eat once a week; however, they drank fluids daily.  
  
There was quite a bit to learn about each other, including respect. Even something as important as mating and courting customs were unique to each. Leviathans didn’t generally take mates; however, they did have courting rituals that were quite brutal. If an Omega Leviathan was looking to procreate, well, there were challenges for the Alpha. First, as a warrior species, the Alpha had to beat them in combat. The Alpha had to be strong enough to _impress_ the Omega, and only then would the Omega yield and allow the mating to happen. Their union usually resulted in three to five snakelets in one hatch.  
  
The Naga, on the other hand, had much more civilized ways of courtship. An Alpha fighting an Omega was completely unheard of for them. Alphas were expected to show that they could provide for their Omega, and win their affection while possibly challenging other Alphas that were also interested. They, too, were powerful warrior species and were extremely strong. They were also naturally larger than the biggest of the Leviathans. The Naga’s mating tended to birth up to two snakelets per hatching.  
  
Of course, Baikal High was one of the most successful mixed species schools, and the two kinds did get along well enough. What no one had ever predicted was that this would eventually lead the way to students attempting interspecies courtship on a romantic level, and for it to be a whirlwind one between two of the most prominent families in history.  
  
The romantic courtship of Alpha Naga Dean Winchester and Omega Leviathan Castiel Novak had been closely observed by the entire school, as well as the elders of both species. While during some of the unconventional courting on both sides there were amusing times, there had been absolutely no denying the passion between the two. There was a ferocity between them; a current in the water around them that was electrifying in their intensity. There was sheer excitement and devotion from both of them that had left both species in shocked awe.  
  
They had been made Prom Alpha and Omega their senior year. The school yearbook had called them the most unusual couple. Dean was the class heartthrob, Castiel was the most intellectual, and they had the best romance. Neither cared much what anyone had to say about them, but there it was, in-scripted in the books. Castiel had been quoted as saying that Dean was devilishly sexy and impressively strong while he had eyed his then-boyfriend. Dean had been quoted as saying that Castiel was the most stunning and seductive Omega that ever lived.  
  
They had met in a very unconventional way. Dean had been fighting against five other Nagas with a bamboo staff. Castiel had simply been passing by when he saw Dean in action. The large Naga Alpha was extremely skilled, quick, calculating and damn mesmerizing as he fought. The fighting had been part of Dean’s training. As a member of one of the Naga’s top military families, Dean was to become one of the elite, and he took that honor very seriously.  
  
All of the Alpha testosterone fighting had truly thrilled and…aroused the Omega warrior greatly. He had taken no time in making his presence known, and there was absolutely nothing in all the great waters of the world that would give Castiel more satisfaction then having those emerald jewels, intense and mesmerizing, directed solely at him.  
  
Dean had given the Omega a mix between a charming and predatory smile, which had only seemed to make the Omega purr. Castiel was beautiful in a dangerous way, and it was very much alluring to Dean’s warrior side. Castiel could handle anything Dean would make him submit to, and both had ever since been eternally intertwined.  
  
The couple had quickly became the most popular topic…as well as their habit of ditching pointless classes for some alone time. It had resulted in Castiel being pleasantly pregnant by graduation, which had shocked many on both sides of the species spectrum.  
  
  


This evening commenced the 10th year Baikal High School reunion. Many of their classmates that the couple had lost contact with had been looking forward to seeing and hearing about their past _only_ interspecies couple of their time. Of course, there had been many rumors running around the large aquatic gym as the class of 1995 went about making re-acquaintances with each other. It had been widely known that Dean had indeed become a fearsome military general of the Naga forces, and gone to war against the Shedim. Dean and his forces, which had been backed up by the Leviathan military, had eradicated them. Little had been heard about Castiel after high school, however.

As the night went on, most had started to speculate that neither Dean nor Castiel were going to attend--at least until two old friends of the couple, a Naga Alpha named Benny and an Omega Naga named Charlie, had left the restroom area with matching knowing grins as they each grabbed a fruit punch cup.

Moments later, the double doors slammed open, revealing both Dean and Castiel looking disheveled, with kiss-swollen lips and hungry gazes.

"Oh my god, you sluts haven't changed a bit," Charlie commented, as she laughed at the still ridiculously passionate couple before her.

Dean hummed as he turned Castiel’s face and kissed him deeply, gaining wide eyed looks from the people around them. The smell of sex lingered around the couple, letting everyone know exactly what they had been doing for the last hour, hidden in the bathroom in their favorite stall they used to frequent.

“Of course; how do you think we have six snakelets at home?” Castiel told her, as he nipped at his Alpha’s jaw. Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled him in return.

“Don’t forget number seven in here,” Dean growled at him, and bit lightly at his Omega’s neck while caressing Castiel’s slightly swollen stomach.

Benny laughed as Charlie stuttered out congratulations.

Alpha Naga Dean Winchester, and his _mate_ and _husband_ Omega Leviathan Castiel Winchester, were named the most loving and successful couple to ‘make it’.

 

**End**


End file.
